Desire
by Special Agent Sazoo
Summary: Once, in Paris, they had been happy together, both of them had wished it would last for ever... Since then, years have gone by and life went on. You think you d gotten over your former lover when you meet her again. A short story about Jen&Jethro in DC.


_I do not own a single character- who would have thought...after having mentioned that, I hope you enjoy the story._

_Mme Alexandra- thanks for your advice!_

_Merry christmas to all of you._

_

* * *

_

**Desire**

He desired her. After all those years he still wanted her to be his.

He loved those lips, he loved the smile they occasionally curled into and the grin, he liked her hair, he liked the smell of it and he loved the softness of her skin.

Sometimes he wished she knew about his feelings, deep inside his heart he knew she already did. She always had. The two of them were able to read in each other like they did in books. And if he was honest to himself he knew that she never stopped loving him too, but that both of them have always been afraid of were their love would take them. In the beginning they had been willing to experience that destination, but then Jen had decided to put an end to it.

Gibbs had never been sure, whether he would ever be able to love with his whole heart after Shannon and Kelly had died, but with Jen he had been positive. Although the fear of losing her like he lost them never left him.

When Jen fell for her boss, it was the first time she truly fell in love with a man. She had been together with several men, but those relationships never lasted, how could they, without a foundation of love?

When she realized she was in love with Jethro, she had been afraid of loving someone so much that it sometimes hurt. He had managed to take that fear away, although one thought never left: what if she had to chose- her lover or her career? Being that inexperienced with true love, she didn't know how to answer the question. Being a girl with ambitions and kind of a high flyer didn't make things easier. Finally she chose the career over Jethro, doing what she thought was best for her and the only thing she truly felt confident about.

They never stopped loving each other and when they met in again DC, the fire from the previous years returned.

"Anything I could help you with, Special Agent Gibbs?" her tone sounded amused. For how long has he been standing in her office?

He looked at her. She arched an eyebrow.

"Actually yes, there is. " He returned. "I'd like to have dinner with you, Jen." Gibbs added.

For a split second one could have thought she was surprised, but her amused expression was back, before you could be sure.

"Tonight. I'm at yours at 8." With those words he left her office.

She cocked her head a bit; the grin on her face turning a bit wider, the arched eyebrow remained.

"Well, then at 8, Agent Gibbs…" she told the space where her best Agent had been standing a few seconds earlier, before returning to work.

She hurried, he would be punctual.

It was just minutes before eight and she still wasn't ready. She looked up at the kitchen watch and cursed. She grabbed her purse and checked its content.

Her bell rang and she opened the door. There he was. Wearing a suit. "How come?" She asked, he answered telling her how beautiful she looked in her dress and Jenifer Shepard forget her question in an instant.

They ate in a French restaurant and did some small talk. Nothing one of them could remember later.

He asked, whether she'd like to go on a walk afterwards and she agreed, so he paid the bill and the two of them stepped out in the august night walking through the dark night.

His hand was on her lower back and so was hers.

They'd been silent for a few moments, when Jen finally asked "What's that all about?"

"Old times." He returned. She looked up at him in surprise, she hadn't thought about getting a reply at all.

"Jen, I never stopped- "She interrupted him with a gesture of her hand. Not being sure whether she wanted to hear what she already knew.

He gave her a moment to clear her mind. Then he traced her cheek with his fingertips and when he felt her leaning into the touch he leant down and his lips gently touched hers. Pulling her into a kiss he had intended on sharing with her for a long time. When Jenny could feel his lips on hers, she didn't pull back. On the contrary, she enjoyed the prickling sensation and gave in to the kiss.

Neither of them wanted to think about future consequences of this so they both got more emotional and when they broke apart, it was not because they realized what they were doing, but simply because of the lack of oxygen.

They remained standing in the dark alleyway, feeling the others body against the own, pressing their lips together and sharing light butterfly kisses. When they broke apart, he took her hand and led them back to his car.

He drove back, unsure where to drive to. His or hers? He never wanted to ask that stupid question. Gibbs thanked God he didn't had to, she asked him to be her guest for tonight, before he found the right words.

The door being closed behind them, he started kissing her again, more passionate this time. He pressed her against the wall and let his hands discover her body.

She messed with his hair. She always had when they kissed, the moment he started unzipping her dress slowly, her hands stopped fisting in his greying hair and went down his spine, peeling him out of the jacket and walking slowly to the front unbuttoning his shirt.

Her dress fell down and pooled around her feet. After getting rid of his shirt, she carried on with his trousers, slowly taking care of his belt.

Their lips never parted. His hands were already on her underwear, when he asked with a husky voice; whether she'd mind stop teasing. She smiled at him and slowed down a bit more. Jen could feel his hardness against her hands, but finally Gibbs grew too impatient and simply took off his pants on his own.

He lifted her and carried her to her bedroom. She grinned when she realized just how well he new her house.

They fell on her bed and soon there was no more clothing between them. Jethro straddled her legs, he caressed her breasts. Sipped at her nipples and her hands wandered down his spine again. He moaned when her hands came closer to his groin. Jen knew perfectly well he´d be distracted for the time being and flipped them, so she was on top, on leg at either side of his body. His hands rested on her hips when she leant down to kiss him. She trailed kisses down from his neck to his lower abdomen.

Telling her how much he wanted her he flipped them back. As much as he enjoyed her on top, he needed to take control now. He tightened his grip on her thighs and thrusted into her.

Watching the expression on her face he gave her a moment to adjust before pulling out and thrusting in again. He picked up pace when he saw her enjoying this.

She tried to free her hands from his grip, but he wouldn't let them go.

Jen opened her eyes, a confused look in them. She knew he had to have control; they always fought about who should be on top. As much as she wanted to give him what he was looking for, right now she needed it on her own. She needed to watch him lying under her.

Just in the moment when she planned on twisting them around again, Gibbs pressed her even more into the mattress, smiling mischievously at her and crashing his lips on her parted ones.

He knew exactly what she had in mind.

They shared a few very intimate kisses until she grew too impatient and arched her hips against his, indicating to fasten the pace a little more, which he gladly did.

Jethro knew how close his lover was and he knew that he was as close; nevertheless he couldn't resist driving her even closer to the edge, so he slowed down again with the intentions of having her begging.

Jen sensed the change and took the moment, when he was too concentrated to get through his teasing himself, for getting on top and being in the position to tease.

After the moment of surprise Gibbs allowed his hands to wander down her spine, discovering all parts they could reach.

Since both of them needed release, the teasing stopped soon after its starting, and the same moment Jen bit her lips for not crying out too loud and her muscles contracted seconds before Jethro shuddered beneath her. Pulling her down to him again he breathed her name in her ear and kissed the earlobe.

When they finally caught their breath again, Jen started drawing circles on his chest, toying with his hair. His hand lazily stroked her side until it came to a halt and her breast.

Again she trailed kisses from his collarbone down to his nipples and up to his mouth again.

Amusement in her eyes she asked "Ready for round 2?"

* * *

_So tell me, do you like it?_


End file.
